


My Winter Spring

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: Kyungsoo hated the winter season, but put Kim Jongin and their unborn child in his life and everything will change.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	My Winter Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Flake:** 619  
>  **Author's Note:** Hi! First of all I would like to thank the prompter of this fic and at the same time I would like to apologize... I don't think the fic came out how I wanted it to be but hopefully you'll like this one. I had a great time writing this and I'm going to miss this fic.  
> I hope you all enjoy this (although it's not that great). Merry Christmas everyone!

Something smells weird…

Like the smell of smoke, alcohol and something Kyungsoo has not smelled for a long, long time now - he just can’t pinpoint what it was. All of those smells were combined together, making him nauseous as he scrunched his nose in disgust. He was never the alcoholic type, and he hates smoking.

But what made him more uneasy was the fact that he can’t remember anything that happened last night and the pain on his head was too much for him to handle. He might’ve had a few drinks - thanks to his best friend - but he can’t remember if he had a smoke which was highly unlikely.

So why can he smell smoke in his room?

Kyungsoo tried to move around the bed but there was a pain in his lower body that stopped him from doing so **.** He gasped in shock, grasping the sheets beneath him. That’s when he realized that something felt different in his hold. The feeling of a luxurious fluffy pillow under his head, an equally soft and lavish cotton-made sheet underneath him and a blanket wrapped around his body, welcomed him.

He momentarily spaced out because that wasn't his blanket. He isn't in his room. He's a broke college student who can't afford to buy a soft bed and equally soft blanket. He lives in a cheap and old studio apartment that looked like it was about to collapse so he could not afford this sophistication in any circumstances.

Kyungsoo blinked a few times at the ceiling which clearly wasn’t his apartment’s ceiling. Even though his head was killing him, he tried to remember last night’s events. He remembers Baekhyun - his best friend - pushing him out of his studio apartment and dragging him to Zhang Yixing’s - Baekhyun’s cousin’s - party. He had a few drinks (two glasses) even though he knew he had a low alcohol tolerance - but those two shots were enough to make him tipsy. That’s how weak he is when it comes to alcohol.

“Ah-shit!” Kyungsoo shrieked when he felt a sudden movement beside him.

His eyes doubled in size, finally processing his current situation - the unfamiliar room, the luxurious sheets and blankets, the pain on his lower back, the room filled with the smell of alcohol mixed with smoke and… sex.

Kyungsoo felt his heart palpitating as he scuffled to peek under the blanket, mortified to see himself fully naked with a few red spots scattered around his body.

_Hickeys._

There was no mistaking. He had sex last night!

Kyungsoo turns to his left and stared hard at the man beside him trying to know who the man was, but it was hard to see who it was because his face was hidden on the pillow.

“Shit!” Kyungsoo cursed out loud again.

Wrong move.

His loud voice disturbed his companion because the stranger groaned out loud, shifting his position slightly but still not exposing himself to Kyungsoo.

 _Shit!_ Kyungsoo immediately stood up and felt the excruciating pain in his lower back, but he had to ignore it if he wanted to leave quickly without getting noticed.

On his way out, he picked up the clothes he saw that were scattered on the floor, wearing it without a care in the world if it was his clothes or not. He was almost touching the doorknob when he heard a soft chuckle behind him and a few movements on the bed - a clear indication that whoever he slept with last night is now fully awake.

"This is something new." the stranger said behind him - but the voice was no stranger to Kyungsoo. The doe-eyed male froze on his spot, not making a single move. "I'm glad I slept with someone who knows the meaning of _one-night stand_."

_That voice._

Kyungsoo slowly turns around, eyes not believing what - or rather, who he was seeing. The man was fully naked on the bed, only the blanket covering his private parts, with his bed hair sticking around everywhere making him hotter than he already was.

As Kyungsoo exchanged glances with the man, he instantly knew he was in big trouble because in front of him was not just anyone. Kyungsoo knew the man so well.

It is the sex god himself - Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Everyone knows that name - it was impossible not to.

He is Seoul University’s number one delinquent and sex god. Hookups here and there, late-night parties and clubs, smoking, drinking - name any bad habit, Jongin is an expert in it.

He skips his classes daily that everyone wonders how he still manages to pass his classes despite the number of absences. Rumor has it that he sleeps with his professors to bribe them - but no one knows the exact truth.

"Who would've thought you still had it in you, huh, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin smirks and utters, looking at him from head to toe as if he’s scanning the smaller male.

Do Kyungsoo.

The complete opposite of Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo is Seoul University’s top student - always on top and he has never lost the top spot to anyone. He is considered the sweetest student anyone will ever have the chance to meet. He is always the earliest in class and never once was he late for it. He was always a well-mannered student which makes him every professor’s favorite student. Nothing and no one can be as good as Do Kyungsoo.

“What happened last night?” Kyungsoo mustered all his strength and courage to ask the tan male.

“I know you know what happened and I know you had so much fun last night. It’s a shame this won't happen again. Right?" Jongin fusses, eyes turning into a glare for a moment before it turned into a mocking one. "But since I know you had fun last night, I wouldn’t mind having a round 2.”

“I-I don’t want-”

"That's not what you said last night," Jongin smugly said. "I clearly remember you latching onto me - just like a koala. And your moans- _Ahh- Jongin-ah~ F-Faster-_ " the delinquent imitates and teases Kyungsoo.

As if the delinquent’s words were what he needed, last night's activities flooded his mind. He recalled every detail of last night’s activity with Jongin, and Kyungsoo felt more mortified - the color of red painting his whole face due to his embarrassment.

How could he let this happen again?

"Is this another bet?"

"Don't worry, this was a complete accident. We were both needing it. So it happened."

"Oh-" Kyungsoo felt ashamed. Jongin used him again although this time, they both used each other for the release.

But Kyungsoo knew it wasn't the case for him.

"It was nice _playing_ with you again, _baby_."

That word. Jongin slapped it in his face again. He got _played_ by the same person - twice. Kyungsoo was about to say something when Jongin stood up in all his naked glory, pulling a cigarette from the bedside table and lighting it up, inhaling deeply then huffing out puffs of smoke. Kyungsoo's eyebrows creased because he loathes seeing the younger smoke but once the tan male stood up, he faced backward so he wouldn't see Jongin's private part.

"Stop acting innocent. You've seen this twice. You were also begging for it last night." Jongin taunts him again, liking how the smaller male's reactions were making him tingle in different places.

 _Cute._ Jongin mumbles but shakes the thought away.

Kyungsoo breathes out loud and picks up a pillow that was thrown away from the bed last night. He threw it at the delinquent's direction but Jongin's reflexes were still on the point that he successfully dodged the pillow while he chuckled at the glare Kyungsoo was giving him.

Kyungsoo opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Jongin’s laughter echoing in his empty room. His eyes locked itself at the now-closed door while his heart was beating faster than normal. Jongin has no idea how to stop it from beating this hard.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

"Where were you?!" Baekhyun frantically throws his arms at his best friend who was missing for the whole night. Kyungsoo was swiftly engulfed in a tight hug from a worried Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo came home to his apartment with a panicking Baekhyun, biting his nails as the worst-case scenarios that might have happened to his best friend played in his mind.

"You gave me an alcoholic drink!" Kyungsoo pointed an accusing finger at him and a deathly glare that Baekhyun has seen a million times now. He’s kind of used to it by now.

"It was only one shot."

“Two.” Kyungsoo corrected. Baekhyun looked everywhere but at his best friend. He was guilty of the accusations. "You know I can't handle alcoholic drinks!” Kyungsoo fussed. “How could you!"

"Uh- it was a light drink. It's not my fault you're a _very_ -" Baekhyun emphasized the word. "- _very_ light drinker, Soo. You're here! Safe and sound! So let's put everything behind, okay? Nothing bad happened to you! That's what's important, right?" the older says and whisks away the topic.

He stiffly smiled at Kyungsoo, hoping to be forgiven. Kyungsoo ignored him and turned around, ignoring the endless pleas of his best friend.

He should have forgiven the older immediately because all of a sudden, Baekhyun stopped talking, and when he turned around he saw the older placing a finger on his chin, watching him intently from head to toe. Baekhyun stood closer to Kyungsoo, fingers still on his chin and meekly observing the younger male. "Hey Soo. Something looks different on you."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the older. "What do you mean?" Kyungsoo tried to shrug the older away, walking towards his old and ripped bed to get some extra sleep. Whatever _activity_ he had last night surely burned him out. 

"That's not yours," Baekhyun says.

Since Kyungsoo's back was facing Baekhyun, he had no idea what the older was talking about. Somehow, he felt a little tug on his shirt and that’s when he saw Baekhyun menacing glare focused on his shirt - or was it really his?

 _Oh shit._ Kyungsoo didn't know how many times he has said those words but it was the right reaction for his unexpectedly busy day.

He unknowingly took the wrong shirt while he was heading out of Jongin’s room and he has no choice but to wear the tan male’s dress shirt or else he’d be going home half-naked.

"Th-This is mine." he defends but sadly, the stutter gave him away.

"Nu-uh! I know every single piece of clothing that you have in that little cabinet of yours. I haven't seen that one. And it screams expensive so that's not yours." Baekhyun tried to pull the collar and saw the tag attached to the dress shirt. “See?! It’s Gucci!! Who’s shirt is this Do?!”

Kyungsoo felt his sweat drop when his best friend started sniffing the shirt - much to his disgust. Kyungsoo scoots away from the other male, trying to get as far as he can. "It smells… familiar."

"It's a g-gift?"

"Not buying that. Who's shirt is that Do?" the older male inspected Kyungsoo that the latter has nothing to do anymore but plop down face first on his bed, whine and hide from the scrutinizing glares he was receiving.

Kyungsoo whales out on his uncomfortable pillow, punching his bed before stopping to take a breath and standing back up to point an accusing finger at Baekhyun.

"It's all your fault! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't give me that stupid drink!"

"Why- what happened?" Baekhyun worriedly asked him, but a second later and the worry was gone - now changed with a teasing look. "Don't tell me-" he laughed behind his palm when Kyungsoo's glare deepens, confirming his theory. "Oh my god! You got laid last night?! You had sex with someone?!"

Kyungsoo breathes under his nose. "Not just someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo spat at the name, not liking how the name satisfyingly rolls off on his tongue. Baekhyun's excitement died down from the mention of that familiar and infamous name.

"Oh fuck." Baekhyun cursed, his hands flying towards his mouth to cover his gasp. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

"I wish I was." Kyungsoo just gave him a look.

"Fuck, Do Kyungsoo! How the hell did Jongin end up inside your pants?!" Baekhyun was seething in anger. Besides Kyungsoo, the only person he told the bet about was his best friend.

"We were drunk! I had no idea what was happening!"

"Soo, of all people, why did you have to get laid with Jongin? You know what happened the last time you had sex with him."

"I know. How could I forget?"

\--=FLASHBACK=--

_Kyungsoo woke up to the younger's arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled unknowingly when he felt the warmness that Jongin was emitting out. He runs his fingers through the younger's hair, trying to fix his bed hair._

_"Good morning."_

_Jongin jolted awake when he felt someone card his fingers through his hair, combing his hair slowly and massaging it along the way. It was so comfortable but this was wrong._

_"What are you still doing here?" Jongin asked._

_Kyungsoo pulled his hand away, eyes bulged out from the younger's words._

_"What do you mean? Jongin-" Kyungsoo tried to ask, but he got a scoff in return._

_"This-" Jongin started, pointing at Kyungsoo and then at himself. "This is nothing."_

_"What?"_

_"We're nothing. This doesn't mean anything. I think you're getting the wrong idea." Jongin laughed but Kyungsoo didn't find it in himself to laugh along._

_What was so funny in their situation? Kyungsoo's lost. He wanted more explanations but Jongin wasn't giving him anything._

_"What's going on?"_

_"This is all a bet! You think I'm going to fall for someone like you?"_

_"B-But you told me last night that you-"_

_"That I like you? I did it so we could end up here! In bed!"_

_Kyungsoo opened his mouth to ask again but the door opened and Jongin's friend came rushing in. The laughter doubled until all Kyungsoo can hear were the words 'Jongin won the bet', 'Jongin did it' and the worst one… 'Kyungsoo got used'._

\--=FLASHBACK=--

"He told me it was an accident." Kyungsoo whispered.

"And you believed him?!"

The doe-eyed male didn't say anything in return, he just slumped back in his bed and wallowed in agony.

He fell hard once again - to Kim Jongin's antics.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

Months after _that night_ happened, Baekhyun started becoming more protective of his best friend. Kyungsoo tried to move on from Jongin again but the second time was much harder than the first. He fell twice as hard this time and Kyungsoo hated it.

Winter was almost nearing so the weather was starting to feel colder than usual. Bundled up in their worn-out coats to keep them warm, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were walking towards the university's main building where their classes were located, when whispers and judging stares were sent towards Kyungsoo's direction.

Baekhyun sensed the uncomfortable situation and he hushed the students immediately, telling everyone to scatter out and attend their classes before the bell starts ringing. It was one of the perks of being a student council vice president.

"Thank you, Baek." Kyungsoo whispered.

Baekhyun side hugs Kyungsoo, rubbing the smaller's arms to comfort him. "Anything for you. If anything happens, or anyone bullies you, tell me. Okay? If Kim Jongin so much as look at you, report it to me and I'll beat him up."

Kyungsoo smiled genuinely at the older. He really appreciates Baekhyun for staying by his side after his parents died. He has been his best friend and his brother and he was the only person to help Kyungsoo stand on his feet again when the latter has lost everything that he had.

"Hey, isn't that Do Kyungsoo?" A girl just a few meters away from their left spoke a bit louder than normal. Kyungsoo chose to ignore the girls who were obviously gossiping about him. "He looks so innocent, but he's just like everyone else. Apparently, he's such a _slut_ for Jongin, too." and then the girls laughed at him.

Kyungsoo grimaced at the word. He was no _slut_ for Kim Jongin. He was not a _slut_ for anyone at all. He never wanted to sleep with the delinquent but alcohols are bad inventions that were unfortunately made and Kyungsoo just so happens to encounter one that fateful night.

"What's happening?" a girl asked out of nowhere, judging Kyungsoo without any reason.

“Someone saw Jongin and the nerd making out."

"What? Our Jongin oppa? When?!"

"Yeah. I think it was at Yixing sunbae's party."

"That must be a joke! Jongin oppa wouldn't touch someone as filthy as him." The girl added with his ominous laughter.

Baekhyun almost dashed out to fight and slap the girl but his best friend's grip on his arm stopped him from stepping forward. Kyungsoo's reputation has been dented enough, he doesn't want the older male getting his image dirty too.

"Ladies, it is clearly stated in the student handbook that bullying another student - physically or verbally - is a punishable act in this university." a voice made its way in everyone’s ears.

When Kyungsoo turned around, he saw Chanyeol smirking at the group of girls. The student council president, Kim Jongdae emerged from behind the taller and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyebrows quirked when he saw the girls cowering in fear. "This is your second warning, ladies. The third one will cause you a suspension.” He warned. “Now, go to your classes."

Baekhyun - with a smug look on his face - watched as the girls scattered away to their classes, mocking them as they start walking away with their heads bowed down. 

"I didn't know you read the handbook." Baekhyun wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, stealing a quick kiss from Chanyeol who kissed him back immediately, cherishing the sweet taste of his boyfriend.

"Of course I did. You made me read it, remember?" the smaller giggles, remembering that day when Chanyeol almost lost his head reading the student handbook but a few kisses - or maybe more than that - from Baekhyun and he managed to finish it all in one reading.

“May I remind you two that any public display of affection is also prohibited in this university.” Jongdae reminds the overly clingy couple. Baekhyun sticks out a tongue at him, ignoring the student president’s words.

Kyungsoo smiled. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

"No problem, Soo." the taller said, patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder and smiling at him before his expression crumpled in confusion. "Uhh, I heard about the rumors. Is it true? You and Jongin?"

Kyungsoo huffs, a pout making its way on his plum red lips. This issue is getting out of hand. It’s spreading like wildfire in a forest and it’s spreading so fast that it makes it hard to put the fire out.

Chanyeol sighs when Kyungsoo nodded. The guy was not the type to sleep with someone like Kim Jongin - heck, Kyungsoo was not the type of person to recklessly sleep with anyone.

"What's with Soo and Jongin?" Jongdae popped himself out once again behind his giant cousin, Chanyeol. The school council president had his eyebrows creased because of the look the trio was sporting. "What did Jongin do to you? Did he ask you out?" Jongdae ignores Baekhyun who kept on waving at him trying to catch his attention and instead focused his attention on Kyungsoo. The latter gave him a disgusted look, shaking his head vigorously from the other's allegations.

"So what happened?"

"I'm surprised you're not updated with your brother this time." Baekhyun supplied while Jongdae gave him a glare. "Soo got laid with Jongin. One-night thing."

"Y-You had a one-night stand with Jongin?"

"I was drunk!"

"You had drunk sex with Jongin?!!" Jongdae repeats, screaming at a terrified Kyungsoo who was now hiding behind Baekhyun. Jongdae is nice - a sweetheart actually - but something happens with his friends or his brother - he’d let the beast out. But considering their situation, he’s more worried about his friend than his brother. Kyungsoo’s treated as the baby in this household! “That’s much worse!”

After noticing the little attention focused on them, Baekhyun finally slaps a hand on his friend's mouth, successfully shutting the student council president. He was aware that some students can still hear them and he’s sure that gossip will get worse after Jongdae’s outburst.

"I'm going to kill him!" Baekhyun nods his head a few times, agreeing with Jongdae’s decision as he raised his knuckles in front of his face, puffing out air like he’s ready to fight someone.

"I'd gladly be your partner in crime. When are we going to kill your brother?"

"No one's killing anyone's brother!" Chanyeol interrupts, pulling Kyungsoo and Baekhyun along with him towards their class while Jongdae follows behind. "It already happened. Let's not talk about it again. I'm sure Kyungsoo wants to forget about it too."

Everyone looked at Kyungsoo who only managed to splutter nonsense, convincing his friends that he did want to forget about that night.

But how can he convince them when he could not convince himself either.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

The cold weather paired with the white cold snowflakes falling from above and touching Kyumgsoo’s bare hands; the icy slippery path walk along the equally slippery road that gave him shivers; the frozen waters of the lake and the leafless trees that are now covered in white - everything looked melancholy to him. Winter season was not Kyungsoo’s favorite season unlike everyone else because, in this season, he lost his parents in a car accident, on a Christmas Day.

So from that day onwards, Kyungsoo sees the supposedly happiest holiday of the year as just another ordinary day.

Nothing more special than that.

It was the first week of December. The snow was pouring heavily in Korea. Christmas break is starting in two weeks so their school loads were doubled and it was stressing Kyungsoo out since he still had to work on his part-time jobs to earn money for his daily expenses.

Not to mention, the cold was getting to him and the heater in his room wasn't helping him at all. Kyungsoo has been thinking of finding another cheap apartment that could at least keep him warm during the winter season and keep him cold in the coming summer.

Since his agony was endless, he has been feeling under the weather since the previous week and now he was feeling nauseous again. He often visits the restroom nowadays too and he swears his bladder wasn’t this bad before.

Baekhyun was in his apartment helping him do his homework when Kyungsoo jolted up and sprinted fast to the bathroom, crouching down and vomiting out all the food he ate that morning.

The older watched from a distance as Kyungsoo spews out all the content in his stomach, making the latter pale and weak with every gag he made. He slowly approached the kneeling man and rubbed his back gently, hoping that it would comfort him even the slightest bit.

"You've been vomiting these past few days. Are you sick?" Baekhyun questioned.

Kyungsoo nods his head, wiping his mouth with a towel he got nearby. "It's just a stomachache. Don’t worry about me, Baek."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow because in Kyungsoo’s state, it was hard to believe the younger’s words. He still has a lot to ask but he decided to let the topic go because the other has puked out his breakfast again - for the second time that day.

The following days were the same. Every single day, Kyungsoo feels more and more exhausted. Baekhyun thinks it’s because the smaller was overworking himself. He has been grumpy and moody most of the time now and the older’s a minute away from bursting as well.

“I think we really need to visit the doctor. You’ve been like this for a week." Baekhyun offered. He’s starting to speculate that his best friend is suffering from some kind of illness.

“No need. I just always feel like vomiting in the morning. It’s really weird.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged glances, eyes saying something that only the two of them understood. "Every morning?"

"Yes, and I have these cravings late at night and then I’ll vomit it the following day." he explained as he rubbed his stomach from the uncomfortable feeling.

"Maybe you should go home first and take a rest. I'll inform your next class. It’s the last day of classes for the year." Jongdae offered. Chanyeol and Baekhyun agreed with the student council president and Kyungsoo thought that maybe his friends were right. He needed some rest. His studies were killing him and his part-time job always made him work in the wee hours of the night. Finally agreeing, Kyungsoo left to go home and take some rest - earning three concerned looks as he walked out of the room.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

Christmas Eve was always spent together in Baekhyun’s apartment. It has always been their tradition to celebrate Christmas together but this year was a bit different because Chanyeol was now in the picture - to which Kyungsoo didn’t mind at all.

"Chanyeol's asking if you want some chicken?" Baekhyun asked. "Kyungsoo?"

Since he received no response, Baekhyun deemed it right to leave the kitchen - where he was preparing their meal - and went straight to the living room where Kyungsoo was supposed to be. But the latter wasn’t there.

Knowing full well where the other might be, Baekhyun turned to his left and headed straight to the bathroom where he saw Kyungsoo crouching beside the water closet and puking the foods he ate a while ago - which was close to none. He made his presence known by rubbing his best friend's back - but seconds later and the hand was gone.

Kyungsoo expected a towel to be handed out to him, but whatever it was in Baekhyun’s hand was surely not a towel.

“What’s that?”

"Soo, I think it’s time you try this now?"

Kyungsoo stared hard at Baekhyun and then at his friend’s hand and back to his eyes and then to his hand again. "Baek-"

"Just try it."

"But I'm not-"

"Soo, we've been speculating for days now. All of your actions lead to one." Baekhyun pushed the box towards Kyungsoo.

The latter stared at it for a minute, arguing to himself if he should try it or not. When Baekhyun fully shoved it in his hand, he has no other choice but to tighten his grip on the box. Kyungsoo was still in doubt because in his hand was a pregnancy test.

A test he didn’t think he’d take one day.

“Just try it, Soo.” Baekhyun urged, a pleading look in his eyes.

Seeing that look on the older, he sighed out loud and opened the box, nodding his head and finally agreeing with his best friend.

Two lines. Positive.

Kyungsoo checked the instructions written on the box again.

One line for negative.

Two lines for positive.

“Positive.” Kyungsoo whispered, not believing the result. He was indeed pregnant. "You're so stupid Kyungsoo!" He smacks his hands on his head a few times, annoyed with himself for not being careful - for not using protection. "I don’t want thi-"

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun knocks on the door, already getting impatient and curious. "Are you done?"

"Y-Yes."

"Open the door." Baekhyun turned the knob a few times but it was still locked. “Soo.”

Kyungsoo contemplated but he needed his best friend now so he unlocks the door and opens it. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself from Baekhyun's reaction but the air he whiffed made him want to vomit.

It smelled rotten.

Muffled by his hand that was covering his nose and mouth from the nasty smell, he asked. "Wh-What is that smell?"

"What smell?"

The younger looked incredulously at Baekhyun as if to ask if the other lost his sense of smell. The nasty smell was too strong for Kyungsoo so how can Baekhyun not smell it? He looked around and saw the possible source of the smell, pointing at it with a glare on his eyes. "That!"

Baekhyun looked behind him - at the poor thing that caught Kyungsoo’s attention. "The chicken?"

"It smells disgusting! Throw that away! Where did you buy that?" Kyungsoo shouts. Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged confused glances. "Baek, I said throw it away!"

“Oh-Okay.” the older looked over at his boyfriend to tell the other to throw it away - or maybe keep it away from Kyungsoo.

He creased his eyebrows at his best friend, wondering what was wrong but the stick on his friend's hand answers everything.

"You're pregnant?" he exclaimed, a huge smile showing itself.

The pregnant male's mood has shifted for the worse now. Baekhyun has triggered him even more so he glared at the older and shouted at him. "That's not something to be happy about!"

"What? Of course, it is!"

"Well, not for me! How am I going to take care of this? I have no money, Baek! What am I going to feed it? I have nothing right now. I live in a crappy apartment. I can’t fe-"

"Soo, it's just the jitters because this is your first time. You're just getting nervous."

"I don’t want this. I don’t want to keep this." Kyungsoo murmured and Baekhyun heard it. The older furrowed his eyebrows in disappointment.

“Kyungsoo, what are you saying?”

“I don’t want this Baek! I can’t take care of this! I want an aborti-.”

Baekhyun didn’t mean to do it and maybe his hand has its own mind, but he was fuming in anger at that moment. “Are you freaking out of your mind?! Kyungsoo! You're better than this!” Baekhyun reprimands the pregnant male who had tears in his eyes - because of his current situation, or maybe it’s because of the sting from Baekhyun’s slap, the older didn’t know. All he knows is that Kyungsoo is lost. “Stop referring to your child as if it’s a thing!” he angrily shouted at Kyungsoo. The latter remained silent as he continued staring at the ground.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun kept on glaring at his friend. Knowing that this argument might get worse, he decided to step in. "Who's the father?"

Maybe he should’ve just kept his mouth shut because Baekhyun was now glaring at him, which was immediately gone when he thought about his question. They have not opened that topic yet, but there was no mistaking.

Kim Jongin is the father.

Kyungsoo hasn't had sex for so long before _that_ night happened and the only person he gave his whole body to was only one person.

Kim Jongin.

So Kyungsoo was a hundred percent sure that Kim Jongin is the father.

"K-Kim-" Kyungsoo started, his eyes bulging out as he looked at Baekhyun who was sporting an equally shocked expression.

"Jongin?" his best friend finished it for him, his anger seemingly disappearing too. Kyungsoo bobs his head, confirming it.

"Now that-" Chanyeol points out. "-is a fucked up situation you got there, Soo."

“Baek, do you-” Kyungsoo looked hesitant to continue. “Do you know any doctor?”

It was Christmas Day and Kyungsoo has been lying in bed for the whole morning, thinking of his current situation and what he should do about it. They knew about his pregnancy last night and Kyungsoo still has a lot to take in because of his situation.

He has a few thoughts about keeping the baby with him. A little bundle of joy might be Kyungsoo’s escape to his lonely world. But the timing was awfully wrong. He can’t have this baby yet. He can’t afford to have this baby when he can’t even feed himself properly. He didn’t want to see his baby suffer.

He knows aborting the baby was not the right thing to do. But maybe, just maybe... it’s the only solution to his problem.

Baekhyun looked up from the book he was reading and stared at the younger. He closed it gently and placed it on the center table and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Soo. Chanyeol has a friend. She is an _obstetrician-gynecologist_. We have already set you up for a check-up.”

“N-Not that doctor,” Kyungsoo whispered.

“What doctor are you looking fo-” Baekhyun stopped midway when he realized what Kyungsoo was asking for. He stood on his feet and faced the pregnant male. “Do Kyungsoo, you’re not thinking about that again, right?”

The smaller remained silent, looking on the ground to avoid the piercing glare his friend was giving him. “We're done talking about this Kyungsoo! You're not getting _that_. You can’t possibly kill an innocent child! I'm not letting you.”

Baekhyun’s breathing was loud enough for Kyungsoo to feel frightened. His tears started spilling down his eyes, making him feel guilty. Kyungsoo was at his most vulnerable time right now and all he was doing to the younger was stress him out even more. It was not doing any good to Kyungsoo nor the baby.

“B-Baek- I can’t- I don’t know what to do. How can I support thi- my baby. I don’t know where to find money-”

“I told you a million times that I’m here. I’m going to help you. We’ll take care of your child, Soo.”

“B-But I don’t want to be a hindrance to you.” His cries got louder and louder so Baekhyun hushed him, hugging him tightly to stop him from crying.

“Kyungsoo, you’re not. When were you ever a hindrance to me?”

“Every time?” Kyungsoo pouted.

Baekhyun chuckled at his best friend’s cuteness. They were having a drama but his friend still acted cutely - or maybe it was natural because this was Do Kyungsoo - whatever he did was cute.

“No, you weren’t. I love having you around. I love helping you. I love seeing you. You know how much I love you, Soo. You’re like my younger brother.” Baekhyun hushed the younger, hugging him tightly.

Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around the older and he nodded on his friend’s neck. His sniffles can be heard here and there.

“Baek?”

“Hmm?” the older hums.

“Do you think… the baby will love me too?” he softly whispered. Kyungsoo knew to himself that he can't kill his baby even after he convinced himself multiple times that he didn’t want to keep it. His conscience wouldn't let him and deep inside, he has come to love the baby already even though it’s just little bean inside his stomach now.

Baekhyun grins to himself, fully aware that Kyungsoo has abandoned the idea of getting an abortion. He knows his friend is just nervous and scared. He needs someone to guide him and it will be him. They can't entirely depend on the real father, so he will stay with Kyungsoo every step of the way.

“Of course, Soo. He or she will adore you more than we do.”

“R-Really?” Kyungsoo wiped the tears in his eyes.

Baekhyun rubbed the younger's hair, ruffling it along. “Of course. Who wouldn’t love you?”

“The other father of my baby.”

“What?”

“What?” Kyungsoo repeated.

“What did you say?”

“Uhh… what?”

“Before that.”

“The other father of my baby?”

“Soo, how did he end up in this conversation?”

“You asked me who wouldn’t love me!” Kyungsoo frustratingly said. Just the thought of Jongin not loving him already makes him sad. “Jongin said he wouldn’t love me.”

Baekhyun soothed his best friend. “You don’t need him.”

“But what if I do?”

“Then I’m going to drag his butt until he starts accepting you and love your baby.” Baekhyun jokingly said, but he’s honestly doing it. He’d do anything for Kyungsoo. “But Soo, never forget, that whatever happens, I’m always here for you. You can lean on me, always.”

Kyungsoo nodded happily, hugging Baekhyun tighter as he genuinely smiled and rubbed his stomach gently, looking forward to his and his baby’s future together - even without a partner.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

“Hey man!” Chanyeol claps Jongdae on his shoulder as a way of greeting his cousin. He visited the other two days after Christmas Day because Baekhyun has given him a specific instruction to tell him about the pregnancy after dropping them at the hospital. 

Another reason for his visit is that the taller wanted to know Jongdae’s opinion about Baekhyun’s decision of keeping Jongin out of Kyungsoo’s and his baby’s life, for good. Chanyeol knows that Jongin was never going to be the best father to the unborn child but he still thinks that Jongin has the right to know about it.

“Where's Jongin?”

“He's out. Partying I guess.” Jongdae shrugged. No matter how many times he tries and controls Jongin, the latter wouldn't stay still and listen to him. “Where’s Baekhyun?”

“He’s with Kyungsoo.” Jongdae nodded. “At the hospital.” his cousin turns his head towards him, a worried look on his face. “Kyungsoo had his check-up with a friend so Baek went to the hospital with him. I’m going to pick them up later.”

“What happened to Soo? Is he fine?”

“He’s fine,” Chanyeol said. “And let’s hope the baby’s fine as well.”

Jongdae curiously looked at him. “Baby?”

“Kyungsoo’s pregnant.” the taller collectively informs the older Kim.

“Who-Who’s the father?”

“Your brother.”

“J-Jongin got Kyungsoo pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“They don’t want Jongin to know.” Jongdae nodded his head although he was still recovering from the shock. He was going to be an uncle soon. “Don’t tell Jongin. Although I want him to know, Baekhyun will kill me if Jongin knows about the pregnancy.”

“I think it’s for the best.” Jongdae utters, shocking the taller.

“You’re seriously leaving Jongin out of this?” Chanyeol questioned the smaller, who nodded immediately. “He’s the father of Kyungsoo’s child. He might not be a part of Kyungsoo and their baby’s life in the future but he deserves to know.”

“But what did Kyungsoo think?”

“He wants Jongin to know but at the same time he wants to keep it a secret for now.”

“Jongin wouldn’t probably care about Kyungsoo and their child. You know him.”

“But he has to take responsibility! Kyungsoo can’t do this lone. I know Baekhyun will be by his side and I will too, but the baby needs the _real_ father.”

“I will take responsibility, on behalf of my brother. I’m the child’s uncle. I’m going to help Kyungsoo raise the baby.” Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to reply anymore. He knew Jongdae for years now and when the latter has already made a decision, it definitely will be the final one. No more questions asked.

“I just got a text from Baek. They’re almost done.” Chanyeol says, not looking away from his phone as he types a reply that he’s coming to pick them up.

“How’s Kyungsoo?”

“He’s fine. Baek said he’s almost eight weeks pregnant and that there were no complications. The baby’s fine.”

Jongdae sighs out loud, finally relieved that his nephew or niece was okay. “Tell Kyungsoo I’ll visit him soon. I need to see my nephew or niece.” he said, excited to see Kyungsoo and his baby bump.

“Dae, Kyungsoo’s only on his first trimester. The baby bump’s not even visible yet.”

“But still, he or she is inside Kyungsoo’s stomach. That’s the same thing.” Chanyeol chuckles at his cousin, clasping a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder to bid his goodbye.

“Remember. Jongin can’t know about Kyungsoo’s pregnancy.”

Jongdae nodded earnestly. “Alright.”

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

Kyungsoo was in a supermarket the day before New Year’s - buying some groceries for the celebration tonight. Baekhyun tagged along, wanting to make sure that nothing bad happens to the pregnant male but the older was nowhere to be seen at the moment - probably looking for the cookies he’s been craving for these past few days.

He was busy picking out some fresh fruits when he felt someone stand beside him. Not minding who it was, he continued searching for the best-looking apple but the customer beside him was starting to bother him. When he moved to the left, the customer would follow suit. Every movement that Kyungsoo did, the customer next to him would copy him. The weird thing was, Kyungsoo can see from his peripheral view that the stranger kept on crouching down to his level, trying to catch his attention. 

Now it was troubling Kyungsoo.

“Excuse me but-” he tried to start a conversation, but the man standing beside him, looking at him intently, and stopped him from speaking more. “What are you doing here?”

Jongin remained silent for a while before smirking at the smaller. “Long time no see, Kyungsoo.”

“Why are you here?”

“This is a supermarket. I think I have the right to buy food here, right?”

“Then go do your thing and leave me alone.” the smaller pushed him away slightly.

He was honestly expecting the delinquent to leave but he could still feel the stares he was getting from a certain tan male. “Do you have something to say?” Kyungsoo asked, clearly annoyed at Jongin’s unwanted presence.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jongin asked.

The smaller male looked down at his old coat and pants and his ragged shoes. It was snowing outside and Kyungsoo knows he's underdressed, but he misplaced his scarf and he was too lazy to find it.

“No?” he answered although it was quite obvious that he was getting cold. “Wait… wh-what are you doing?!” he almost shouted when Jongin removed the cashmere scarf wrapped around his neck and wrapped it around Kyungsoo instead.

As soon as he put the scarf around Kyungsoo, Jongin left without a single word. He watched the younger male leave the grocery store, buying nothing from there.

“What just happened?” he whispered under his breath.

“Soo, where did that come from?” cue in Baekhyun - who has a handful of cookies in his hands - looking at the cashmere luxurious scarf wrapped around his best friend’s neck. “Oh, by the way, these are the cookies you wanted! I got plenty so you have to eat everything, alright?” the older said, totally forgetting about the scarf. The older snatched the pushcart away from a stunned Kyungsoo and went on to find the next item on his list - leaving a still shocked Kyungsoo behind.

Kyungsoo held the scarf closer to him and he was amazed by the material used. It was the best of the best. He tried his hardest to ignore his fast-beating heart but it fluttered more when he smelled Jongin’s perfume in it.

That was not a good sign.

The next time Kyungsoo saw Jongin was when Chanyeol dragged him and Baekhyun to the Kim’s mansion for an afternoon movie time. It was New Year's Day so the group of friends thought that movie time together was a nice way to celebrate the first day of the year.

Jongdae assured him that Jongin was out of the mansion and won’t be back until probably early in the morning the following day. Kyungsoo readily agreed when he heard of the information but he wasn’t ready when the tan male walked through the doors before the night falls.

The older Kim looked at his brother surprisingly, totally unexpected that Jongin was back before dinner and that the younger didn’t reek of smoke. The younger didn’t smell like alcohol too, so Jongdae was sure that his brother didn’t drink a single sip. There were no companions either, just Jongin with his car keys on his hand.

“You’re back early?” Jongdae didn’t bother masking his shock. Chanyeol also looked amused while Baekhyun looked mad at the tan male. He hid his best friend behind him because Jongin’s eyes were locked on Kyungsoo’s.

“Jongin.” Jongdae caught Jongin’s attention, shifting his eyes on the older now.

“What did you say, hyung?”

“Why are you back early? No parties for tonight?” the older Kim bombarded him with questions. “Where did you go anyway?”

“I just went to check on something.”

“Are you okay, Jongin? Recently you’ve been... acting weird?” the tan male politely smiled at his brother who had his mouth wide open.

“I’m fine hyung. Just not feeling the parties lately.”

"Miracles do exist, huh?" Baekhyun joked but it was far from being one because Kim Jongin, skipping late-night parties is indeed a miracle.

Jongin shifted his eyes back at Kyungsoo again before walking away and up the stairs to his room.

When Jongin came back to the living room, his brother and his friends were all watching a movie. Chanyeol and Jongdae were on the floor to give Baekhyun and Kyungsoo space on the sofa. Baekhyun was carding his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair - who had his head resting on the older’s lap and his body sprawled on the couch - lulling the younger to sleep.

He faked a cough when he was a meter away from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Just as he was about to take a seat by Kyungsoo’s feet, he received another glare from Baekhyun.

"Hey! Join us! We're watching Swing Kids right now. This Roh Kisoo is such a good actor!" Jongdae comments, loving the way the actors in the movie portrayed their roles. He patted the space next to him to tell his brother to sit beside him but Jongin ignored him, opting to stand in front of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and pointing at the sleeping man on the older's lap.

"I'll bring Kyungsoo upstairs," he announced.

"What?!" Baekhyun screams, making Kyungsoo twitch in his sleep. To his luck, the pregnant male was still sleeping soundly.

"Jongin, what are you planning this time?" it was his brother who spoke this time, standing up from the floor to slightly push Jongin away from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol watched him intently but he remained silent all throughout.

"He doesn't look comfortable sleeping there." he defends, earning a raised eyebrow from everyone.

"And that concerns you because?"

"He's-" Jongin trailed off, looking for words to say that wouldn't tick the older off. "Nothing," he says instead, turning around to leave the premise.

Jongdae and Chanyeol watched confusedly while Baekhyun seethed in anger at the younger's attempt, whispering that it was Jongin's way to _touch_ his best friend again.

"Something's really off." Chanyeol shared. He was quietly observing the tan male since the moment he arrived and surely, there was something weird about the way Jongin acted.

"What is it, Yeol?" Jongdae asked, eyebrows creased as he saw his cousin’s puzzled look. He wanted to know Chanyeol’s thoughts because maybe they were both on the same wavelength.

"N-Nothing."

Jongdae knew it was a complete lie because he can feel it too - just like how the _sleeping_ Kyungsoo on the couch felt it too. Kyungsoo’s heart was beating loud in his chest as he listened to the conversation that happened a while ago.

Everyone ended up sleeping in the Kim's mansion. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared a room while Chanyeol slept in one of the guest rooms. Breakfast was served the following morning courtesy of Jongdae who cooked a meal for everyone - a Korean breakfast with a lot of side dishes. The tallest of them all immediately gobbles his food, earning a whack from his boyfriend and a scolding to mind his manners and to eat properly.

Kyungsoo only stared at the food in front of him, not having the appetite to eat it. His stomach was not feeling the food on his plate so he pushed it away slightly, earning a worried look from the older Kim.

"You don't like it, Soo? I can cook you something." Kyungsoo was thinking of the food his baby was craving for when suddenly, Jongin entered the dining room with a tray on his hand - an all American breakfast placed on top of it.

"Jongin, eat your breakfast," Jongdae tells him albeit softly. Jongin slightly raised the tray he was holding and headed towards where his brother’s friends were settled - in their breakfast nook round table. Baekhyun was sitting next to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol was next to his boyfriend. So the only empty seats available were the one next to Chanyeol and another chair beside Kyungsoo. He chose the one closest to the doe-eyed male. Baekhyun was about to protest but Chanyeol stopped him and stuffed a _pajeon_ in Baekhyun’s mouth.

While everyone was busy eating their breakfast, Kyungsoo had his eyes locked on the tan male’s breakfast. He licked his lips when he saw the wide array of foods Jongin prepared - bacon, eggs, and toast. Jongin was never the Korean breakfast lover so Jongdae made sure to stock a lot of American food in their fridge.

“Do you want what Jongin’s eating?” Jongdae asked. “I can cook you some if you want, Soo.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t like American… food for- breakfast…” Baekhyun spoke at a slow pace when he saw his best friend, getting fed with bacon by the delinquent and the doe-eyed male gladly accepting it.

He almost splutters the food out of his mouth because what was that he was seeing?! Kyungsoo was happily eating the food Jongin offered him. The latter even made him a sandwich and that was new to Baekhyun.

Jongin was never _this_ soft - even to Jongdae.

The three males watching the two interact almost lost their minds when Jongin unabashedly pulled his seat so he was glued to Kyungsoo’s side. He continued on spoiling the pregnant male with American food which Kyungsoo totally hated but was happily gobbling it up to the last bite.

 _It must be the baby._ Baekhyun thought to himself.

He hated to admit it but Jongin taking care of Kyungsoo softened his heart. The scene was such a nice view to him that he was reluctant to ruin the moment. But when Jongin thumbed away the ketchup that suspiciously ended up at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips and shamelessly licked it off his thumb, he knew he had to step in. Who knows what could happen next.

“Y-Yah! Kyungsoo can't eat too much processed and salty food.” he stopped Jongin’s awaiting hand, ready to feed Kyungsoo another spoonful of bacon.

Kyungsoo pouted when Jongin looked thoughtfully at Baekhyun, staring at the older male but later on, he withdrew his hand, bringing the spoon back to his plate. The pregnant male tried to snatch the spoon but Jongin whacked his hand, earning another pout from Kyungsoo. As a form of apology, Jongin rubbed the hand he thwacked and kissed it.

“Wh-What the hell?!” Baekhyun interrupts.

Jongin’s soft gaze was gone in a second like it never happened.

“What?” Jongin challenged.

“Stay away from him.”

The smirk the youngest showed annoyed Baekhyun. “And if I don’t want to?”

“Jongin. Stop.” Jongdae hushed his brother, giving him a warning. Jongin scoffed and shakes his head in disbelief before leaving the dining room - but not before giving Kyungsoo a warm smile and a soft stare.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

Kyungsoo has no idea where his best friend went to but the latter told him he’d visit him before night time to bring him some food for dinner. But no Baekhyun arrived and instead, a Kim Jongin showed himself up in front of his doorstep, with two paper bags in hand.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh- Baekhyun hyung told me to give this to you.”

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow. “Since when did Baekhyun ask a favor from you?”

“Look, if you don’t want these then I’m throwing these away. I got better things to do than talk to you.” Jongin turned on his heels, ready to leave when he felt a soft tug from behind his coat. He whipped his head to see Kyungsoo softly holding on is coat and the other one on his stomach. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Is your stomach hurting?”

“N-No. We-I’m hungry.”

“Then let’s eat this inside.” without waiting for a reply, Jongin made his way past Kyungsoo and settled himself on the older’s small table. He roamed his eyes around Kyungsoo’s old apartment and he didn’t fail to notice the broken heater. “You live here?”

“Yes. You can leave now Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, not comfortable being alone with Jongin, not when he’s carrying his child. “I thought you got better things to do?”

“Staying for a bit won’t hurt.” the delinquent shrugged. He pushed the paper bags towards Kyungsoo and the latter only watched him. “Are you going to get these or I’m throwing these away?”

“Baekhyun never bought that brand.” Kyungsoo thoughtfully asked. He eyed the paper bag with _Gucci_ written on it.

“I-It’s from Jongdae hyung! The food’s from Baekhyun hyung.”

The doe-eyed male gave Jongin a weird look but nonetheless, he shrugged his shoulders and snatched the paper bag of food away from Jongin’s hold.

“What are you really doing here, Jongin?” he asked the younger. Kyungsoo started eating the pasta while Jongin was eating his chicken - which was supposed to be Kyungsoo’s but the latter found the smell nasty so he refused to eat it.

Jongin remained silent but he reminisced how he and Baekhyun argued for a whole hour just so he can visit the smaller in front of him.

\--=FLASHBACK=--

_“What are you planning, Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, trying to mask in his anger but he was failing big time. “I still have to visit Kyungsoo and buy him his dinner.”_

_“I can do it.”_

_“You think I’m nuts? I wouldn’t let you come near him.”_

_“Baekhyun hyung, I’m not in the mood to fight.”_

_“Then give me one reason why I should let you see him.” Baekhyun challenged._

_“I-” Jongin trailed off. “I just need to know something.”_

_Baekhyun’s heart skipped a bit. Was Jongin talking about the pregnancy? “Wh-What is it?”_

_“I wouldn’t tell you.”_

_“Then I’m not letting you go see him.” Baekhyun turned around to leave but Jongin stopped him._

_“I don’t know why but I feel like I want to take care of your best friend.” Jongin rushed out._

_“Why so sudden?” Baekhyun argued back. “Kim Jongin I swear if this is another bet I’m really going to castrate you!”_

_“This isn’t a bet. I’ve been long over that. I just- These past weeks all I’ve been thinking of is him. Whenever I try and kiss the girls, all I see is him. When I go to parties and drink, I kept on thinking of him. I don’t know if you have noticed, but I’m changing. I think I am.” Jongin unknowingly smiled at the thought. “I think it’s all because of Kyungsoo. So just this once. If I confirm something, then I’m telling you immediately. Just this once, hyung.”_

_Baekhyun was ready to reject Jongin’s wish but the pleading look on the younger’s face made him change his mind._

_“Just this once. Take care of him or I’ll keep him away from you.”_

_“Thank you, Baekhyun hyung.”_

_Jongin left Baekhyun who was smiling from ear to ear._

_He did notice Jongin’s change._

_And he knew it was all because of his best friend._

_\--=_ FLASHBACK _=--_

“Jongin? Jongin!” Kyungsoo snapped the younger out from his trance, snapping his fingers in front of the tan male to finally catch his attention. “What were you thinking about?!”

“None of your business.” the latter stubbornly said.

“Are you not leaving yet? Don’t you have some parties to attend to? Girls or boys you have to bring to bed?” Kyungsoo asked, not looking at Jongin’s eyes.

“Are you jealous?” Jongin smirked.

“O-Of course not!”

“Want me to bring you to bed instead?” the younger wiggled his eyebrows, teasing Kyungsoo who was now flushed in red.

“A-As if I’d wa-want to go t-to bed with you again!” he huffed, slapping his cheeks hoping to lessen the color in his face.

“You don’t want to?” Jongin smirked.

“O-Of course not.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo leaned backward because the younger was leaning forward towards him, his hands resting on the table as he tried to close the distance between him and Kyungsoo.

“Stop it!”

“I’m just testing you.” Jongin laughed but he wasn’t moving at all. A genuine one. “I’m afraid we can’t have our round 2 tonight. I have to go _baby_.” he said, leaning forward to steal a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

Jongin chuckled and left a frozen Kyungsoo, staring at the empty wall ahead of him.

Jongin kept on showing himself frequently lately. Jongdae would always thank him but whenever he asked what he was thankful for, he wouldn’t get anything. Jongdae would always remain silent. Baekhyun seemed to be a lot happier lately, maybe because Chanyeol spoils him more than before but there was something in Baekhyun’s smile whenever he looked at him or when he caressed his baby bulge.

Not to mention Baekhyun’s unusual reaction that day when he told his best friend about Jongin’s late-night visit to his apartment.

“You’re not mad at Jongin anymore?”

“I was never mad at him. Annoyed but not mad, Soo.”

“You’re acting really weird lately.” Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, observing his best friend who’s frantically looking around. “Who are you looking for?!”

“Chanyeol!!” Baekhyun chirped, opening his arms wide to welcome his boyfriend. “Oh, Jongin. You came as well?”

“Chanyeol hyung dragged me here.” Jongin looked annoyed but one glance at Kyungsoo and all his annoyance seemed to fly away.

“Hey _baby._ ” Jongin teased. Baekhyun giggled. Jongdae and Chanyeol laugh while Kyungsoo watched him mortifyingly.

But the day would pass by with Jongin sticking himself to him, feeding him a lot of food and Kyungsoo appreciates it.

He would cherish everything that Jongin gives him, even though he knew it wouldn’t last for long.

☀|🍂|❄|🌸

It was the first week of classes after celebrating New Years’. He had his well-deserved vacation where Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol pampered him with a lot of foods. Sometimes Jongin would show himself up in front of him when he’s alone and give him food and clothes to which he would always say was from Jongdae. He did ask Jongdae once and the older said it was indeed from him.

Kyungsoo was thankful that Jongdae, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol were helping him cope up with his pregnancy - be it physically, emotionally or financially - but sometimes, Kyungsoo can’t help but think about the possibility of having Jongin beside him, helping him throughout the day. But he would shake the thought away knowing that it will never happen. Yes, Jongin showed himself up a lot lately, but it would be different to actually have his presence everyday, beside him.

Kyungsoo was strolling around the university grounds waiting for Baekhyun to finish his classes when he felt someone push him quite harshly resulting in him to lose his balance and stumble down on the ground. The group of girls apologized to him but they were far from being genuine. Kyungsoo watched the girls laugh at him and only then did Kyungsoo realize, they all used to be Jongin’s _toys_.

“Oops! Sorry, but you were in our way!” one of the girls spat at him. Kyungsoo tried standing up, slowly lifting himself up the ground but the girl once again pushed him. “Stay away from Jongin oppa, nerd!”

While the girls kept on spitting foul words on him while they all left him on the ground, Kyungsoo felt pain in his stomach and something wet trailing down in between his thighs. Things happened too fast in Kyungsoo’s perspective. Panicking, he stood up to ask for help but the pain and the blood were too much for him to handle. The next thing he knows, darkness covered his whole sight.

Kyungsoo woke up to muffled voices which he found unfamiliar until another voice spoke out.

“Was it serious?”

“It’s nothing, Mr. Kim. Implantation bleeding is normal during pregnancy but I would advise that he lessen his stress especially now that he’s nearing his second trimester. If he wakes up and feels any kind of pain, you can call the nurses to help you with anything. I’ll come by later to check up on him.”

“Okay. Thank you Siwon hyung.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know who the man was talking to but he was a hundred percent sure that the other man in the room was Kim Jongin. The doe-eyed male tried to comprehend what was happening. The smell of isopropyl alcohol gave away his current location and the Siwon guy must have been a doctor. Luckily, he heard what the doctor said or else he might’ve panicked and cried because of his baby’s condition.

Kyungsoo felt afraid to open his eyes and face Kim Jongin - because fuck! He knows about the pregnancy now! - he chose to pretend to sleep and probably wait until Baekhyun arrives.

“Soo baby, I’m sorry.”

Huh? _Baby…?_ Did Jongin just call him…

“Baby, I’m sorry you had to experience this. I didn’t know those girls would try to hurt you and our baby.” Jongin landed a hand on Kyungsoo’s stomach earning a small gasp from the smaller. Kyungsoo mentally smacked himself but the shock he got when Jongin held his bump was inevitable. “Kyungsoo?”

“How did you know?” he asked, not even bothering to open his eyes. Jongin withdrew his hand from the bump and instead, he held the smaller’s hand, playing with it as he intertwined their fingers together.

“I have always known. Since after Christmas day.”

“H-How?”

“Chanyeol hyung.”

“That giant-”

“It’s not his fault.” Jongin hushed Kyungsoo. “I overheard them talking about it. It was an accident. Chanyeol hyung or Jongdae hyung has not said a word about you. I just discovered it on my own.” the tan male explained, happy that Kyungsoo didn’t pull his hand out from his grip. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The smaller avoided his eyes from Jongin, turning to his side as tears started forming in his eyes. “I didn’t think you’d care.”

Jongin stood up to lean forward and tilt Kyungsoo’s head so they were staring at each other’s eyes. “Of course I care. It’s my child, too. It’s our child, my baby - with you. I wouldn’t want anyone carrying my child. I only want you.”

“What?” Kyungsoo was speechless. Did he hear it right?

“I’m sorry it took me this long to say it again.” Jongin held Kyungsoo’s chin, tilting it towards him so they were inches apart. “I love you so much Do Kyungsoo. You were the guide I was waiting for. You changed me and I promise to stay by your side forever.” Not waiting for any reply, Jongin sealed his promise with a kiss. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to feel but the tears spilling out of his eyes was one of happiness and joy. Jongin pulled away to wipe the tears falling down the smaller’ cheeks. “Stop crying, baby. I’m here. I’ll always be here for you and for our baby.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

THE END?…

\--=FLASHBACK=--

_Jongin knew he promised his brother that he wouldn’t touch anyone from his circle of friends, but somehow the smaller male on his lap was an exemption. He has always been curious about the other male’s plump lips - how it tasted like or how soft it was. And now that he finally had a taste of it, he was sure he was going to savor it until the very last minute._

_"I love you, Jonginnie~," Kyungsoo said while he kept on kissing the tan male rather passionately again._

_Jongin froze at his spot, not responding to Kyungsoo's kisses which garnered a whine from the man straddling him, kissing his jaw and down to his neck._

_He knew his brother’s friend was in love with him for some time now but this sudden confession was something different. He pushed him away slightly, enough to look the other in the eye._

_He knew Kyungsoo was drunk - really drunk, so whatever the latter said will most definitely be forgotten the following day but the words tugged a string on Jongin's heart that made it impossible to forget. He has never felt anything like this before with his other hook-ups._

_Kyungsoo's kisses were like fireworks - making him excited whenever he sees them explode, painting the night sky with its colors. Kyungsoo’s kisses were no different - every touch, every warmth, it also made him want to explode. His touches felt like a million-dollar worth of sheets - too delicate for Jongin to crease and ruin. The giggles the drunk man emits were like music to his ears - making him smile at the older when he felt like he was listening to his favorite song._

_Everything was so new to him. Nothing felt this satisfying before._

_As the thoughts slowly sank into him, he kissed his way to Kyungsoo's lips again, this time, romantically doing so while he received his well-earned moans from Kyungsoo. Jongin felt proud to say he can do that to the smaller._

_The moans kept on coming until Kyungsoo has had enough, pulling Jongin up and kissing him fully on the lips again. “I really love you, Jonginnie.”_

_“I love you too, Kyungsoo.”_

_Before he knew it, Jongin was not having sex with Kyungsoo anymore._

_He was making love to him._

_\--=_ FLASHBACK _=--_

Kyungsoo hated the winter but Kim Jongin just might be his spring - his new beginning.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I love you all <3


End file.
